Back to December
by Haloxoxo
Summary: It's been three years since I've seen you last many things have changed. I am now a superstar in Hollywood and you are mega star back home in Westchester, Ny. I go back to that December all the time. Cassie two shot. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Disclaimer I do not own the clique. I also do not own the lyrics to Back to December T-Swift does. **

**I know its been awhile but here is a two shot story to keep ya'll interested in my writing. Sorry I have been busy and this is my only day off I have for spring break I work all the other days.**

**Peace, love, and Halo.**

* * *

_I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
How's life? Tell me how's your family  
I haven't seen them in a while.  
You've been good, busier than ever,  
We small talk, work and the weather,  
Your guard is up and I know why._

It has been three years since I have been home. Three years is a long time. I figured that he would not want anything to do with me. If I were you, I wouldn't have forgiven me. I was a tease and you were my biggest chaser.

"Thanks for meeting me here," I said as we took a seat at the infamous Slice of Heaven pizza joint. "So how have you been?"

"I have been good but extremely busy with filling out college scholarships." He said looking down at the menu and never once in my eyes.

"Oh that's cool, um so do you have a girlfriend?" I didn't mean for it to come out too quickly but I couldn't help it because I had to know.

"Yeah I have a girlfriend and she's pretty amazing." He said very shortly not even giving me a name. I understand why he is so short because his guard is up and I know why.

_'cause the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

The last time I had a conversation with him, went terribly wrong. I was so conceited. I didn't know what was right in front of me before it was too late.

_"Hey Massie, I heard about the break up and I thought that you might need some company." Cam Fisher said as he greeted Massie at her front door. Landon Crane had just dumped her for another girl. Massie looked like a mess, her hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing sweats. Massie hates sweats. _

_"Cam, thank you for being sweet and all but I don't need anyone." Massie said bitterly. She didn't want anything to do with love or boys. All that ever happened to her was heart break. She would never find love. _

_"Okay, that's fine but here are some purple roses," Cam said as he handed a bouquet of beautiful roses. Massie grabbed the roses and sighed disappointedly. "Call me if you need anything." _

_"Okay bye." And with that slam of the door; Massie Block laid the flowers out to die. She hated anything that reminds her of love. Love has given up on her._

That night had been the last night she would have the chance to find true love. She let it walk away. Instead of embracing the hardship of being poor, she ran away to Hollywood and made herself a star.

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night",  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.  
Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right  
I go back to December all the time._

"Why exactly did you come back to Westchester when your life is perfect in Hollywood?" Cam asked as he took a bite into his slice of pizza.

"I came back because I wanted to say that I am sorry for that night." I said bravely. He is the only reason why I came back. It is true that my life is better in L.A. but I missed him. It only took me three years to realize it.

_These days I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up playing back myself leavin'  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call.  
And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side.  
Realized that I loved you in the fall_

"So what all of sudden you have guilt now?" Cam asked bitterly. I knew that I hurt him, but I didn't know it was this bad.

"I have always had guilt, but also I haven't been able to sleep," I said as I looked down at my untouched salad. "I think about all the good times that we had together, I wish they never stopped."

"You're the reason to blame." I thought he would have been a little more sympathetic but he has changed and so have I.

I don't know what I was thinking to believe he would understand. I could not believe that I used to believe I lived in a fairytale.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
How's life? Tell me how's your family  
I haven't seen them in a while.  
You've been good, busier than ever,  
We small talk, work and the weather,  
Your guard is up and I know why._

It has been three years since I have been home. Three years is a long time. I figured that he would not want anything to do with me. If I were you, I wouldn't have forgiven me. I was a tease and you were my biggest chaser.

"Thanks for meeting me here," I said as we took a seat at the infamous Slice of Heaven pizza joint. "So how have you been?"

"I have been good but extremely busy with filling out college scholarships." He said looking down at the menu and never once in my eyes.

"Oh that's cool, um so do you have a girlfriend?" I didn't mean for it to come out too quickly but I couldn't help it because I had to know.

"Yeah I have a girlfriend and she's pretty amazing." He said very shortly not even giving me a name. I understand why he is so short because his guard is up and I know why.

_'cause the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

The last time I had a conversation with him, went terribly wrong. I was so conceited. I didn't know what was right in front of me before it was too late.

_"Hey Massie, I heard about the break up and I thought that you might need some company." Cam Fisher said as he greeted Massie at her front door. Landon Crane had just dumped her for another girl. Massie looked like a mess, her hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing sweats. Massie hates sweats. _

_"Cam, thank you for being sweet and all but I don't need anyone." Massie said bitterly. She didn't want anything to do with love or boys. All that ever happened to her was heart break. She would never find love. _

_"Okay, that's fine but here are some purple roses," Cam said as he handed a bouquet of beautiful roses. Massie grabbed the roses and sighed disappointedly. "Call me if you need anything." _

_"Okay bye." And with that slam of the door; Massie Block laid the flowers out to die. She hated anything that reminds her of love. Love has given up on her._

That night had been the last night she would have the chance to find true love. She let it walk away. Instead of embracing the hardship of being poor, she ran away to Hollywood and made herself a star.

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night",  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.  
Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right  
I go back to December all the time._

"Why exactly did you come back to Westchester when your life is perfect in Hollywood?" Cam asked as he took a bite into his slice of pizza.

"I came back because I wanted to say that I am sorry for that night." I said bravely. He is the only reason why I came back. It is true that my life is better in L.A. but I missed him. It only took me three years to realize it.

_These days I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up playing back myself leavin'  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call.  
And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side.  
Realized that I loved you in the fall_

"So what all of sudden you have guilt now?" Cam asked bitterly. I knew that I hurt him, but I didn't know it was this bad.

"I have always had guilt, but also I haven't been able to sleep," I said as I looked down at my untouched salad. "I think about all the good times that we had together, I wish they never stopped."

"You're the reason to blame." I thought he would have been a little more sympathetic but he has changed and so have I.

I don't know what I was thinking to believe he would understand. I could not believe that I used to believe I lived in a fairytale.

* * *

Review please it would be greatly appreciated(:


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Disclaimer I do not own the clique. I also do not own the lyrics to Back to December T-Swift does. **

**I know its been awhile but here is a two shot story to keep ya'll interested in my writing. Sorry I have been busy and this is my only day off I have for spring break I work all the other days.**

**Peace, love, and Halo.**

* * *

_Then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye"_

"Do even know how much pain you caused me when you left?" he asked as he looked me deeply in the eyes. I could see the hurt behind his two different colored eyes. There is no apology that would ever take that pain away.

"I'm sorry Cam, I really am but I was in a really bad state then. I hurt everyone close to me." I said sincerely but I couldn't even look him in the eyes because I knew that I would have cried.

"It does not change the fact that I gave you all my love and all you have ever given me is a goodbye." Cam said bitterly then he did the unexpected and stood up and walked away without a goodbye.

There is nothing I can do to make it up to Cam; I have ruined him inside and out. I need him to know how I truly feel but I know he'll never talk to me again. I have to show my vulnerability to the world or I will lose Cameron James Fisher forever and that is not an option.__

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night".  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time.

Two weeks later:

"Hey Block, I see that you are still here." Derrick Harrington said as he took a seat next to Massie on the bench she was sitting on right outside the school entrance. Massie had been thinking about how different her life may have been if she had just stayed.

"Don't call me Block." Massie snapped as she looked in the opposite direction. She wanted nothing to do with Derrick all she wanted was Cam.

"What's with the attitude?" Derrick asked studying Massie, he could tell that she is thinking about someone because she is twirling her hair but who is the question.

"Why do you even care?" Massie asked bitterly.

"I know that you love him but he is happy with Kristen."

Massie knew Derrick was talking about Cam but Derrick will never understand that it doesn't matter how happy you are with someone it is about how much you love to suffer for them.

_I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry_

Every night I dreamt of your eyes and inviting smile wishing that you could be with me. I remember how you held me so tight while I cried in your arms on that windless September night.

_"Massie, I am very sorry for your loss but you have to think that he is in a better place now." Cam said as he smoothed my messy hair with his hand. _

_"I will never be able to get over this because I will always want to see his face every day." I said knowing this pain will never be able to fix. _

_"I got you a present to help you through your time of suffering." He reached behind him and pulled out a black pug puppy. _

_"It's perfect, thank you Cam." _

That September night Cam helped me come to terms with my grandpa's death and even then I could not see what I had right in front of me. __

Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
Probably mindless dreaming,  
If we loved again I swear I'd love you right...

"Listen Block, let Cam be happy he deserves it." Derrick said to me after all this time I have been trying to find a way to win Cam back.

"You're right I need to stop believing in dreams and fairytales."

"So what are you going to do now?" Derrick asked intently.

"I going to head back home there is nothing left for me anymore in New York."__

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.  
So if the chain is on your door I understand.

I have one more fight in me before I board my private jet back to Los Angeles. If I had a time machine I would jump in it and go back to that day where I gave up on love and more importantly on us. If you have a chain on your heart I understand but I have to try.

_But this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night"  
And I go back to December...  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing that I'd realize what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

It's the night of the last prom for all the seniors and you look miserable at best. I always dreamt about being the prom queen and you would be my king. Here I am in a simple white dress hoping tonight I can win back my prince charming.

"For your special enjoyment tonight, we welcome to the stage Massie Block." The announcer said over the microphone and the spotlight beamed on me as I walked up to the stage, ready for my final chance to win you back.

"How is everyone doing tonight?" I asked into the microphone and there was a loud rupture of people screaming back at me.

"I wish I could say that I'm doing well too but that would be a lie," I said and I paused for a second to catch my breath because I can't believe that I'm really doing this. "You see three years ago I gave up on love but more importantly I gave up on the love of my life, Cameron Patrick Fisher."

The spotlight found Cam holding Kristen in his arms so tightly and I couldn't help as the tears fell from my eyes looking at the happy couple.

"I dedicate this song to you, Cam." I said before I belted out my song Back to December in front of all my former friends and school mates.

_I'd go back to December all the time.  
All the time_

With tears filled in my eyes I finished the last line and with that I bowed out with a "Goodnight Westchester". This is my final curtain call in Westchester and I did the best I could but I was a little too late.

"Massie wait!" a voice shouted out to me as I was about to step into my black Range Rover and leave vowed to never return again.

I turned around to see Cam right in front of me and for the first time in my life I am speechless. I have no clue what he'll say next.

"You're right you did hurt me but Massie I am willing to suffer for you because I love you." Cam said as he took my hand and held it.

"I will never make you suffer again." With that promise said we kissed passionately knowing that this is our one chance to have something great happen to us. Love still exists and now I have it at my fingertips.

_______________

* * *

_

Review please it would be greatly appreciated(:

sorry it took awhile to update the second part.


End file.
